The Administrative Core (Core A), which includes administrative, data management and virology components, will play an important role in ensuring the smooth integration of the four scientific projects and two cores included in this cooperative agreement grant application. The specific duties of the administrative core include: (a) administrative oversight and scientific leadership for each of the projects, assuring integration of individual components into the overall project, (b) coordination of the research projects and cores in order that they successfully collaborate and complete their specific aims, (c) the provision of fiscal oversight related to the budgetary interactions between the University of Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, PA, and the University of Central Florida in Orlando, FL, Tulane University, Covington, LA and Auritec Pharmaceuticals in Pasadena, CA. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the monitoring and evaluation of expenditures at each of the participant institutions and authorizing deviations from the written budget proposed in this grant, (d) facilitating the interaction with NIH program staff relating to the goals of this U19 grant in the development of combination topical microbicides, preparing the annual progress report for the program, (e) planning, scheduling and coordinating monthly conference calls and meetings for the Scientific Steering Committee comprised of selected scientists, NIH program staff and the key personnel from this U19 grant, and (f) planning, scheduling, and convening an annual meeting with the Scientific Advisory Panel (SAP) and the NIH Program Officer. The activities of the U19 grant will be summarized and presented to members of the SAP and to the NIH Program Officer. The Administrative Core will work with the SAP, to review and address their recommendation, and forward a final report to the SAP and NIH program officials, (g) provide virologic support for all 4 projects to ensure that the various data sets from each project are compatible to each other, and (h) coordinate the provision of biostatistical consulting services to all projects and data management for all scientific projects and cores.